


Palingenesis

by reiyuu



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Degenerate Gran, M/M, Parallel world
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Summary: *古兰7*有官方尚未锤过的设定捏造*G向描写警告，暗堕古兰*平行世界
Relationships: Gran/Siete | Seofon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 1





	Palingenesis

在法塔格兰迪空域的边境，有一座白雪皑皑的岛屿。  
这里环境恶劣，常年被冰雪所覆盖，但今天却有些不太一样。  
剧烈的暴风几乎将雪原掀掉了一半，从老远就能看见岛屿本身那灰不溜秋的颜色。  
之所以会出现这种现象，是因为两名骑空士将这里选作了他们最终决战的战场。  
不是为了正义或是大义，也不是为了认同或是考验，只是单纯的厮杀而已。

男孩，和男人。他们手里握着长剑，眼中闪着毫无理智的寒光。剑与剑的碰撞声带着一股震耳欲聋的气势，连着那些随着舞动而生出的狂风一起，硬生生地将战斗区域削出了一个大坑。  
这场战斗持续了一天一夜，法塔格兰迪空域也刮了一天一夜的狂风。  
天空中黑压压的一片，像是要下雨的样子，却又迟迟没能落下来。  
这幅光景像极了数百年前星之民与空之民大战的时候，仿佛下一秒又要发生足以撼动世界格局级别的大事。  
但最终，雨还是下下来了。不仅是法塔格兰迪空域，就连瘴流域另一边的奥尔格兰迪空域，甚至是更远些的奥莱格兰迪空域，都同时下起了暴雨。  
雨点夹杂着狂风，带着一股要肃清这个世界的气势，重重地落在土地上，洗刷着万物苍生。那些以占卜为职的神婆们都快被这场雨吓疯了，她们圆瞪着眼抽动着双唇不断念叨着，“星海洒了星海洒了”。  
没有人把她们的反应当一回事。且不提星之海是否真的存在，就算它存在，其中也并不是真正的海水，而是高纯度星之力的具象化。既然是如此庞大的东西，怎么可能简简单单地产生波澜？  
直到天空裂开一条巨缝，直到幽世的军队像是瘟疫一般将蔚蓝的天空染黑，人们都是这么想的。  
秩序骑空团没来，哪里都见不到那两个热心小女孩的影子。那艘巨大的、名叫格兰塞法的骑空艇也没来，站在船头的那位少年骑空士就像是个美好的幻影，此时竟然只存在于人们的回忆之中。  
十天众也没来，倒不如说他们已经很久没出现了。如果真是这样的话，那这世界岂不是要完了？

而在豪雨的另一头，却有一名对世界的变化毫不关心的少年。  
他正拿着长剑，重重地喘息着。他的胸口被开了个洞，鲜血连同悲鸣一起从空洞中涌出，即便有雨水的稀释，地上依然是一片凄惨的红。雨水顺着发梢、滑落在少年的脸颊，和着泪水和汗水一起往脖颈深处流去。  
少年的眼睛下方是一片深邃的黑，瞳孔中倒映的是方才与他对战的人。  
——如果那还能被称作是人的话。  
从周围的残片能看出，那个人原来应该是穿着铠甲的。  
皮质的破布飘得到处都是，最大的一块不过也只有手掌大小。  
在雨水的冲刷下，勉强能看出它原本的白。至于其他的则混在那对泛着黑色的碎屑之中，令人分不真切。  
唯一能够辨认他身份的东西，大概就是那柄落在不远处的巨剑了吧。  
金色的剑身上镀着一层比天空还要干净的蔚蓝，七颗紧密相连的星在蓝天的衬托之下发着璀璨的光芒。即使主人已经不在了，剑刃处的寒光也依然不减。虽然工艺细腻，却无法掩盖它是一把杀人利器的事实。  
全空之中，能操纵如此武器的恐怕只有一人。那位被称作天星剑王的，掌控着整片星之海的男人。

少年只是呆呆地看着这一切，无法发出任何声音，也无法做出任何动作，就像是被定住了似的。  
妖媚且低沉的男声正在他的脑海中不断地回荡着，‘你做得很好，做得很对，人类就该遵循欲望’。  
少年虽然不愿意承认，但他却已经做了‘遵循战斗的本能，拼尽全力的一战’。  
不，不是这样的。少年看着那具尸体，把眼睛睁得老大。  
一开始明明是希耶提在和同伴对决的过程中暴走了，我迫不得已才出手了。  
‘但是你做不到，不是么？’魅惑的男声不断打击着少年的自尊，‘那时候你向谁求救了来着？’  
少年脸上惊恐的表情渐渐消失了，他抬着眉，仔细地回忆着。  
当时有个声音问我‘你想要力量吗’，为了阻止惨剧的发生，我就……  
‘你就答应了，对吗？’  
是的，我答应了。悲伤再次染上少年的眉眼。但是我并不想杀他，我只是想阻止他而已，我从没想过会变成现在这样，我简直不敢相信……这一切都是我干的。  
过于强烈的感情终于让少年回过了神，他越说越绝望，最后甚至跪在了地上。  
他伸出手，试图将对方身体的残骸拼在一起。但那些躯干实在过于细碎，再加上雨又太大，实在难以进行。  
‘你这是在干什么？不会是想把他拼起来吧？’魅惑的男声带上了几分嘲讽和笑意，‘这有意义吗？’  
当然有意义！只要有阿卡夏在，我就可以……  
‘还需要阿卡夏？你是在把我当废物么。’

在少年诧异的注视之中，残骸周围突然出现了一些黑色的羽毛。它们不为风雨所动，用一股难以言喻的混沌之力包裹着残肢。再后来，那些零碎的躯干就像是活了一样，竟然自己走到了一起。  
血肉与血肉相互融合，骨头与骨头相互连接；坏掉的皮肤也慢慢长出，柔软的金发懒散地搭在他的前额。  
美中不足的是他的脸颊上少了那么点血色、眼神中少了些光彩，但这并不妨碍少年因眼前的景象欢呼雀跃。  
少年开心地跳了起来，他牵起‘希耶提’的手，轻轻抚摸着‘希耶提’的脸颊，就像是得到了至高无上的宝物一般。大概是情景使然，又或者是在经历了离别过后又诞生了些新的感情，他甚至用自己的脸贴上了对方的，然后轻轻地磨蹭着，就像是想要示好的小动物。  
少年的眼里闪着光，像是在呼应他的喜悦一般，雨竟然下小了些。  
“我其实一直都很憧憬你……不对，应该说是崇拜吧。”  
“你的强大，你心中的正义感，与人相处时的那份随和，就像是太阳。”  
“但是为什么会露出落寞的神情呢？是觉得孤单吗？”明知道对方已经无法再回答了，可少年却依旧一次又一次地问着，“十天众的大家都很依赖你，我也很喜欢你，难道说这样还不够吗？”  
少年看着‘希耶提’那对低垂的眸子，非常认真，甚至还带上了一丝不满的情绪。  
可回应他的确实那个魅惑异常的男声，‘肉体毕竟只是肉体，是无法回答你的。’  
“这怎么行！我现在就要听到，”少年忽然急了，“因为这片空域已经没有时间了。”

雨已经停了，狂风却没停下。想必再过不久，各个空域的岛屿就会失去浮力，坠落至空之底吧。  
少年虽然年纪不大，却已经算是一名颇有经验的骑空士。他当然知道即将发生什么，他只不过是想在世界终结之前听到一句答案罢了。如此简单的愿望，却在末日来临之际面临如此尴尬的境地。  
看着焦急万分的少年，那男声却只是笑，‘该说你笨还是傻好呢？你刚才想到的那玩意，不就可以用么？’  
“阿卡夏……？”  
‘拥有篡改以及干涉历史的能力，简单来说，就是能够操纵时空。’  
少年看着安静地躺在自己怀中的‘希耶提’，眼里似乎有什么东西正在闪着光。  
‘咱们去把其他人的希耶提给抢过来不就完了吗？’

黑色的羽毛再次聚集在少年眼前，它们化作一只漆黑的手，似乎在示意少年握住它。  
少年当然知道这个举动意味着什么。那个男人很聪明、也很邪恶，他的话语既能满足你的愿望、也能将你拖入深渊。一旦握住这只手，一旦与他签订了契约，就再也没有回头路可走了。  
然而在这个末日即将到来的日子里，他确实也没有更多选择了。  
下定决心后，少年终于伸出手与之交握。

契约成立后，一切都变了。

暴风似乎没那么恐怖了，不过是瘴流域而已，即使坠落到空之底也应该能找到追求快乐的方法。世界毁灭？那颗再好不过了。这样一来这个世界上就只会剩下我和他两人，谁会不愿意和喜欢的人在一起呢？  
刚才还令少年兴奋不已的肉体已经变得索然无味，正如贝利尔所说，躯壳确实就只是躯壳而已。一旦没了核心，也不过是个供人观赏的艺术品罢了。想要得到自己想要的，果然还是要靠抢的。  
在不知不觉间，魅惑的声音竟然和少年的心声合二为一了。  
两人的大脑似乎被联系在了一起，它拼命地运作着，只为让主人感受到片刻间的欢愉。  
少年微笑着，将阿卡夏从人偶之中强行拖出。  
发丝上的棕色逐渐褪去，变为纸一样的纯白；琥珀色的虹膜也被奇怪的东西所晕染，变得血红一片。  
他微笑着，对着那句躯壳喃喃自语道，“我们一定能再见的。”

********

阿卡夏的能力出类拔萃，眨眼间便找到了一个可以被称之为‘简易模式’的世界。  
这里既没有夺权篡位的阴谋，也没有烽火连天的战乱。有的，不过是几位星之民的恶作剧罢了。  
路西法甚至还没来得及做出那几位天司，便命令自己最忠诚的狡知在空之民的土地上兴风作浪。  
在这里的自己就像是个天真的、乳臭未干的小屁孩，因而将那位剑王给衬托得更加完美了。  
他是个近乎完美的领导者，虽不具有原初世界的那份狂气，却依然令人心旷神怡。  
少年在旁边躲着偷听了一会儿，他们应该正要集结战力，去讨伐那位狡知的使徒。  
一听说他们要战斗，少年就有些提不起劲。毕竟看来看去，要注意的也就只有那一个人而已。

少年打着哈欠，兴趣缺缺地看着。  
出乎意料之外的是，在这个世界里，古兰并不是最弱的。比他弱的人大有人在，也难怪会被寥寥数人给搞成这幅样子。要是换了自己，肯定先去掀了他们的老巢，再来合计那些有的没的。  
“要看看我的剑拓收藏吗？”  
熟悉的声音响起，少年的心火终于被点燃了。  
希耶提挥着那柄标志性的大剑，透亮的剑拓正在他背后环绕辉映着。他的脸上写满了自信，甚至还带着一股只有身经百战后才会拥有的从容。他把大剑插在泥土里，对着古兰勾了勾手指，“来吧。”  
古兰提着剑冲了上去，与希耶提的相互碰撞，发出了一声脆响。  
没有声波、没有气流，在战斗经验丰富——尤其是是刚刚经历了那种战斗的少年来说，简直无聊至极。  
希耶提放水得非常明显，那些在他身后闪烁着的剑拓就像是在为战场烘托气氛似的，一次都没出来攻击过。至于那柄象征着七星的剑，甚至都没发出光芒。更别提星之海的力量了……希耶提压根没有要用它的意思。

少年重重地叹了口气。  
他原本打算悄悄掳走希耶提。不伤害任何人、不让任何人知道，一切进行得无声无息。但现在他改变了主意，他打算杀了这个世界的古兰。  
两人同根同源，明明只是经历不同，却拥有如此巨大的差别。  
少年不允许这样羸弱的自己存在，因此他要亲手消灭他。

既然想到了，那就做。少年并没有等到两人结束战斗，而是直接冲了出来。  
猩红色的刀身只是轻轻一挥，便划开了古兰的脖子。鲜血甚至还没来得及从血管中喷出，他就倒在地上，失了神。希耶提没能反应过来，他没想到有人会冲进战局，也没想到这个世界上竟然会有这种级别的存在。  
希耶提皱着眉，气势已经和刚才完全不同。在愤怒的驱使下，他毫无保留地驱动着身后的剑拓，在空中划着七星的轨迹。长剑本身是有刃的，当希耶提用力量驱动的时候，会带动风。  
飓风会将利刃的范围拓展数倍，既是在离目标数米开外的地方，也能轻松地将其斩成肉泥。  
当然，这一切的基础是建立在‘如果敌人不知道希耶提的攻击特征’——这个前提下的。在已经和希耶提交手过成百上千次的少年面前，这种攻击只能算得上是肤浅而已。  
少年微笑着绕到希耶提的身后，提起刀身轻轻一划。希耶提虽然及时跳开了，但披风依旧被切掉了一大半。  
直到这时，他才认真地打量起了少年的脸。

五官……是自己再熟悉不过的那个，但眉宇间却多了沧桑。体格也要健壮很多倍，眼中也带上了杀意。  
“古兰……究竟发生了什么？”希耶提轻声喊出了少年的名字，甚至直到这时，他还在关心着少年。  
古兰只是笑，并没有回答对方的问题。应该说沉浸在喜悦之中的他，根本就没听到对方在说什么。  
他的最终目的，是让活生生的希耶提回到自己的身边。过程，只需要用武力使对方降服而已。  
在无法准确估量对手实力的情况下，希耶提的赢面并不高，更何况现在的自己拥有压倒性的力量。  
反正结局已经是注定的了，不如提前庆祝庆祝吧？

古兰在对方诧异的注视之下，张开了双臂。  
他的脸上漾着一抹病态的潮红，比着文字的口型，“欢·迎·回·来。”


End file.
